


The Fade

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair and Barkspawn are her BOYS, F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 28. The FadeBarkspawn watches Elissa sleep.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 4





	The Fade

The archdemon was dead, Morrigan had vanished, and Elissa laid unconscious in a room at Arl Eamon's estate that hadn't been deemed totally unlivable. Alistair and Barkspawn would sit at her bedside keeping vigilance and waiting for Elissa to wake. Often Alistair would be pulled away to tend to some of his new duties as king. He would give Barkspawn a parting nod, knowing the hound would be there if Elissa woke.

Barkspawn laid beside Elissa, his head rested next to her hand, licking it if she twitched or moaned something in her sleep. He wanted to lay across her lap as he normally would, Elissa never minded even since he grew to an adult sized horse as Zevran would say, but everyone said Elissa needed proper rest and it wouldn't do if a giant mabari crushed her. The hound whined but didn't crawl on top of her, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Elissa was motionless in her sleep and it made Barkspawn very uneasy. Elissa would toss and turn if she was having a nightmare, snore and drool if she was having a good dream, or even quietly laugh and blush if it was a very good dream. Instead she was still, quiet, and pale. Barkspawn feared she may never wake up. Worried that she had been ensnared by another demon like they were at the Circle of Magi but this time she was alone and didn't have any help or hope of escape. The Fade had been a nightmare, full of nonsensical mazes and demons all designed to keep the dreamers complacent and confused. Elissa had managed to break the spell first and free everyone else from their compulsions but what if she couldn't do it this time? No one else was trapped would she even have the motivation to fight? Would she be able to kill a demon of that caliber on her own? Worse still, Barkspawn feared that she wouldn't realize that she drifted in the fade. Content to live out the rest of her life in a demon's lie. 

He shook his head in an attempt to free himself of such thoughts, no matter how hard the hound tried his doubts still lingered. Barkspawn heard the creak of the door open, he turned his head to see Alistair come in and close the door behind him. Alistair approached the bed and sat at the other side of Elissa and reached over to give Barkspawn a few pats on his back, "still sleeping, hmm? Well I suppose she's earned it. Hasn't she?" Barkspawn whined his complaints and Alistair listened as he pet the hound with one hand and held Elissa's hand in his other. 

The Hero of Ferelden, as everyone had started calling Elissa, would wake from her slumber in a fit startling and relieving her boys at the same time. She received licks and kisses alike from them. Elissa attempted to push them away and complained she was too tired and wanted to sleep some more. Of course her boys complained back, saying she had slept enough to last a whole month. Elissa groaned as she sat up from her bed and her bones popped when she stretched her muscles. Barkspawn was glad she wasn't stuck in the fade, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if she had been.


End file.
